Crumble
by SmilesAndLaughs
Summary: Haruhi's father has a stroke and it's quite possible he will die, will she get through it? Or will her whole world come crashing down? Who is there to get her though it all?
1. Chapter 1

Tearful days chpt 1

*Ootori residence 7:43 PM *

Kyouya sat at his desktop completing homework. He was almost through with next Friday's English assignment. He put down his pencil and picked up his laptop beginning to work on his Biology 2 assignment. His mind started to wonder to the previous events from that day.

' *Before school. Host room*

Tamaki ran around the room happily waiting for Haruhi. "Oh I just can't wait to show Haruhi the beautiful bracelet I got her from my trip to Germany!"

"Who said she will actually like it?" said the twins.

"Of course she will!" He said objecting their suggestion.

"You can't give it to her if-"

"-You don't have it." the twins say snatching the bracelet from his hand and running around with it. Tamaki began chasing them. then he tackled them and they fell to the ground. He began struggling to get the bracelet back.

"Alright you guys this is not funny! Give it back! Come on guys!"

Then they heard the door opening and they all froze. Haruhi came into the host room crying. Her hair looked barely brushed, she had her glasses on, she still wore her uniform, but her tie was tied on very sloppily. In short she was a wreck. The host stopped and stared at her. She tried to keep shielded her face with her hair but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Haruhi. What's wrong?" Tamaki calmly asked, as he got up and began walking up to her. He tilted her chin up with his hand so that she was now looking in his eyes tears flowed down her cheeks. He wiped away them, but she only cried harder.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Everyone began crowding around her.

"Its okay Haruhi. I'm sure whatever is wrong is going to be fine." Hikaru rubbed her back. Then Kyouya entered the room. He saw Haruhi and the others around her. He approached her and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Haruhi? I thought you wouldn't be here today?" He said sincerely.

"Oh, Kyouya!" she burrowed into his chest, wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and began soothing her. Everyone else was very surprised.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, make sure Haruhi's teacher know that she won't be in class today. Tamaki, make sure mine know too. And make sure to get our homework."

They all just stood there. Trying to process what was going on.

'Go' he mouthed. They all left not wanting to make him mad. She sobbed into his chest and he didn't care about his suit getting wet. All that mattered was Haruhi.

"Shhh Haruhi. it will be alright." he rubbed her back. "It will be fine..."

*Outside of the host room after school*

"I'm sorry ladies, the hosts and I have things to discuss, the club is closed for today, but come back next Monday."

"Awe." the girls wined.

"My apologies."

Kyouya back walked into the room and sighed.

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I told her she could leave for today."

"What happened to Haru-chan, Kyo-chan? why was she so upset?"

"Her father is in the hospital, Hunny-Senpai, he had a stroke."

"Ranka-chan had a stroke?! Oh poor Haru-chan! She must be so worried."

"What can we do?" Tamaki asked.

"There isn't too much we can do, we can only try to support Haruhi." Kyouya said. They nodded. They understood the likelihood of the situation, and that Haruhi didn't have much left. Her father was the only family she had. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing him, but he was slipping threw her fingers. Soon she wouldn't have any family left.'

*BINNGGG BINNGGG, BINNGGG BINNGGG*

His thoughts were interrupted but his cell phone ringing. Caller ID - Haruhi.

"Haruhi? ... Haruhi, calm down... I'm on my way...okay I'll be there shortly."

*Hospital 8:07PM*

He rushed up to the level where her dad was being held in. he found the bed made and everything put away. He walk up to a nurse. "Where have you moved Ranka Fujioka?"

"He is in the ICU"

He quickly made his way to the ICU unit. 'Damn he must have gotten very serious. Dammit Ranka you will not leave her. Not now.' he found the room.

Haruhi sat beside him holding his hand. He was hooked up to a lot of cords and was unconscious. He looked pale and almost purple. The color looked completely drained from his body. He looked almost dead. …No he looked very dead. But the heart monitor was beeping. it was slow and not very steady but still it was beeping. He had been on life support for about and hour.

Haruhi put her head down on his bed and began to sob. Kyouya came up and knelt beside her. He began rubbing her back like he spent all day doing.

She looked up.

"2 hours."

"What?"

"He- only-has-2-hours-left." she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, and she put her arms around his neck while crying into his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him."

"He's in a coma. He can't hear me."

"Maybe he can."

She looked up at him questioningly. he wiped her tears from her eyes. Then he nodded. "Just try, baby."

She nodded back. She looked at her father. Then looked at Kyouya. He nodded in reassurance. She turned to him and held his hand again. Then she took a deep breath.

"Hey daddy. It's me. Haru-chan. I don't know if you can hear me but dad. I love you. I can't imagine how I'm going to live without you... They say that In bad situations before they reach the worst point, miracles happen. I know that is a better way of looking at things. So that's how I'm going to look at it. So please dad...please wake up. I need you to. Please. I can't let you die without talking to you one last time." she looked at him full of hope. "Please."

She froze for a moment. Waiting to see. After about a minute she put her head down.

Kyouya noticed his eyelashes beginning to bat and his eyes opening ever so slowly. He quickly poked Haruhi , who looked up.

"Daddy! " she wrapped her arms around him.

He winced a little then chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey princess." He said in his father voice. Apposed to his normal voice. he found that it might take up too much energy. He wiped away her remaining tears. "Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm going to be okay. I'm not scared."

She nodded. He moved her bangs and kissed her forehead. "Daddy love you baby girl."

"I guess I should get a nurse or doctor or something, to tell them that you woke up." she got up, sniffed, smoothed her jeans and left.

Then Ranka turned toward Kyouya. "Kyouya, I know that you and Haruhi have been dating for a while now. How long has it been exactly?"

"11 months sir."

"Wow. Seems longer." He smiled. "I trust you won't hurt her. Because you know I'll come back and kick your ass from the after life." he chuckled, then coughed. "You've been like a son Kyouya... I know you both are very much in love. When the time is right, I want you to marry my daughter" He stated in all seriousness. Kyouya nodded in agreement." ... oh and heaven sake keep her away from that blonde idiot!"

Kyouya laughed at that.

" Just keep her out of harms way... make sure to take great care of her. I think you both deserve each other. and she can only get through this with you... one more thing. I think she is ready to go public with your relationship."

"Should we?"

"That, my son. Is up to both of you"

Haruhi politely knocked before entering the room again with the nurse.

"Sorry it took so long, got lost."

The nurse took a look and checked somethings then left.

"Hey you." Ranka said motioning toward Haruhi to come lay down beside him. She did just that. Kyouya sat down by the bed watching the daddy, daughter moment. He didn't want to leave her in case of emergency. so he stayed. He fell asleep within an hour she was also sound asleep. Ranka looked down at her "Goodnight sweet baby girl. sweet dreams."

"I love you daddy." she whispered in her sleep.

"And I love you princess." he said slipping away into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

Tearful days chpt 2

an: there is a lot of crying in this story. and thats what you go through with losing a loved one or someone close to you. so if you guys don't like it tell me.

chapter 2

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

They were awoken by the noise of the heart monitor going off. Both their eyes shot open. Haruhi jumped up from bed and turned to look at Kyouya unsure of what to do. His eyes showed his uncertainty. Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes. She grabbed her father and shook him "wake up."

"Haruhi." Kyouya began walking toward her.

"WAKE UP!" She shook him more violently.

"Haruhi." Kyouya said, suddenly in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "He's gone."

She slowly let go of her father and entered her boyfriend's open arms. She released the tears that were being held in her eyes.

Doctors rushed in with a shock machine. "1. 2. 3 CLEAR."

Kyouya held her ears to muffle the noise. She shook with silent sobs in his arms.

"-.2 .3 CLEAR."

He hated watching her like this. She was usually so happy and strong. Right now she was weak and sad. He would give anything to make her happy, to make her smile.

"CLEAR." The doctor said, then sighed. "We've done all we can do. Call it, Redge."

"Exactly 13 after 10 sir."

"Lets go, Haruhi." Kyouya looked down at the distraught girl in his arms. "We are going to get some of your things and then you're coming home with me."

He backed away and took her hand before turning toward the door and starting to move to it. He tried to lead her out. She didn't move. He turned to face her. She looked completely lost. He noticed her face was red, but not from the tears.

"I want to go home." she said dubiously, almost looking confused. She looked just like a small child.

"Haruhi." He felt her forehead and found it was burning hot. Fever. "You're burning up. No way. we are collecting a few of your things and then we are going to my house where there will be proper nursing, and we can take care of that fever."

"But," she frowned." I wanna go-" she began feeling more drained. her energy was slipping. Her voice became softer with each word. "-Wanna ho-"

She felt the world fading as she blacked out.

She awoke to find herself in Kyouya's rather capacious room. She felt something cold and damp on her forehead. it must have been a cold rag, she removed it from her forehead. She looked over to the alarm clock on the side table. 3:49 PM. How long had she been there? In fact, when had she got there?

*Knock Knock*

Then entered Kyouya. He was holding medicine and water. He set them both down on the side table.

"Are you feeling better Haruhi?" He said barely showing any concern or emotion, just like he had when she was attacked at the beach. He was in shadow king mode. She knew that this was unusual. In the beginning he seemed to be locked in his cold hearted shadow king mode but she got him out of his shell. Everyone saw a change in his attitude and personality. No one really knew the reason why, but they were just grateful. The only time he switched to shadow king mode was when he was very worried, upset, or mad. Right now he had gotten to that point, and only she could get him out of it.

"I feel fine."

He nodded. The gleam if his glasses shined in her eyes. He turned toward the door and away from Haruhi.

"Good, now take those, " He shoved one hand in his pocket and waved his other in he air as he walked toward the exit. "And I'll be back in a few-"

"Kyouya." She sat up. He stopped in his tracks. He turned back to her. He sighed seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Please...don't leave me."

He understood. She needed him and he was being cold hearted. She looked down at the covers, which she gripped with her fist. She started to cry. That seems like that was all she could do this week. Who could blame her? The past few days she had gone through so much. "I need you."

'Nice Kyouya, just fantastic you made her cry.' He thought.

He turned off shadow king mode. He knew the only reason he put it up was to hide emotion from the world. He thought showing these emotions was a weakness. That's what he was taught but around her his emotional shield was caught off guard.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I had no intention of being cruel towards you. its just I'm worried."

With that she sobbed louder.

'Oh god what did I say?' He brushed hair from her eyes. "Shhhhh." He cupped her face. "Haruhi," She closed her eyes. "Haruhi, look at me."

She continued to sob. "H-He's g-gone. I c-could. Have told. Him. T-to s-stay. Home t-Thursday. I-"

"Shhh." He pulled her to his heart and embraced her in a hug.

"A-and y-you. Y-you hate. Hate me" There it was. The guilt-trip.

"Haruhi!" He shot his head up from the embrace at that accusation. "Why would you ever say that?"

"B-because. Y-you d-do!"

"Haruhi, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"..."

"Please, Haruhi. Look at me." This time she obeyed. He held her hands. "I could never ever hate you. Not if you killed someone or if you broke my heart or if you left me. I love you so much."

" *Sniff* You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and held her close.

*CRASH*

"What the hell is going on?!"

They both look up to see the very shocked host club.

Tamaki and the twins stood there with their mouths agape. Mori looked shocked, but a bit indifferent too. Hunny looked amazed. There was a broken vase with flowers on the floor and a card that said get well soon.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan your..."

"Dating, well *sigh* no hope in denying it now. Yes we are." Kyouya said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"oh." Hunny had a huge smile plastered on his face little pink flowers surrounded his joyful face. Then began dancing around the room. He bounced on to the shocked pair. "YAY! I think its time for cake and Ice-" he stopped abruptly. "...Wait Haru-chan,... what's wrong?"

"What did you do to my little girl?!" Tamaki said snapping out of his trance. "I swear If You hurt her!"

"Tamaki I think its best you stay out of this."

"Haruhi, are you okay? Did that jerk hurt you? Just tell daddy and he will take care of it."

"Please just shut up, senpai." She said in a way that was rather a demand then a question and came off cold. He relented and went to his corner and made a hamster home.

"Why?" Hikaru started with his head down and eyes staring at the ground. He looked hurt.

"Hikaru.." Karou said as if he was trying to stop him from saying something hurtful.

"Why did you keep this from us?! TELL ME!" two single tears flowed down his cheeks. He waited a second for the answer. "I'm out of here. "When there wasn't one he turned for the door, but someone caught his wrist. He thought maybe It was Karou, but realized that it was Haruhi's feminine touch.

He turned to face her seeing her face red puffy and tear filled.

"Please just sit down."

She pointed to a chair seeing. He sat ,she was going to elaborate.

She sat back on the bed hugging Kyouya around the waste and resting her forehead on his shoulder now her back was facing them. "You tell them. Please."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He nodded.

"Tamaki, if you want to hear this then sit your ass down with everyone and stop sulking."

Tamaki reluctantly got up and walked to a chair by Hunny.

"Okay, well about a year ago Haruhi and I were working the cleaning shift after the club. Her father called me to tell me he would not be able to come home. He politely asked if she could stay at my house and I said of course knowing that there would be a thunder storm that night and knowing she would not want to be alone. After that night and certain events-"

"WHAT KIND OF EVENTS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER." With that Haruhi jumped up and slapped him.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER YOU RAVING LUNATIC!"

Everyone was shocked at this action. Kyouya got up.

"Haruhi, why don't you lie down? I think you need some sleep. You are over stressed."

She nodded. She too was a little shocked at what she had done. "I'm sorry senpai."

Tamaki was out of words to say, him being too stupid to realize to watch what he says before hand but he made a mental note for next time. He just nodded.

Kyouya bent down and kissed her and then led the group to the living room area. "Sleep, love. And I'll get someone to clean this glass up later" He said before closing the door.

She laid down and cuddled the covers. She looked up at the ceiling. She sighed tiredly "I miss you dad."

Soon she was fast asleep.

Kyouya sat down with the club.

"What happened that night with you and my Haruhi?!" Tamaki demanded.

"Well..."

*Flashback.*

*BOOM*

"Ah!"

The Thunder could be heard from the guest room of the Ootori Mansion. And so could Haruhi's small yelps in Kyouya's room across the hall.

Kyouya sighed. He couldn't go to sleep. He looked at his alarm clock at his bedside. 11:45 PM.

"On a weeknight? Fujioka. You will pay."

He jumped up from bed and went across the hall. He swung the door open. She was no where to be found.

"Haruhi? Where are you?"

*BOOM*

"Ah!"

It came from under the bed.

He looked and sure enough there she was. Her hands were over her ears to try to make the noise a little softer. Her eyes were closed tight. Suddenly she felt arms wrap round her. Her eyes open widely.

She looked at her left to see her senpai on the ground trying to comfort her. "Kyouya-senpa-"

*BOOM*

"Ah!"

She collided into his warm chest. His bear chest? Guess he forgot to put a shirt on before leaving his room.

"Senpai-"

*BOOM*

"Ah!"

He tried to think of a way to get her to shut up. He did the quickest thing that came to mind. He kissed her. Her eyes widen at this move.

*BOOM*

Her mouth opened wide. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes kissing back.

*BOOM*

This time it didn't faze her. She enjoyed every minute of this. How could she not know that she liked him? I mean it was pretty obvious. She was nervous when he was around. she blushed at the sound of his name. Heck, he was half naked and she didn't question it! She liked Kyouya, and seeing as that they were kissing. He probably liked her too. At least she hoped so. If not then she would just live in this moment. For now.

She pulled away. "Wow."

"Indeed." He smirked.

She giggled before pulling him in again.

In the morning they were found under the bed with covers wrapped around them. They were cuddling. They looked so peaceful the maids decided that they could take one day off of school. Well when she woke up, Haruhi freaked out at the idea that they were skipping school saying something about needing to study and her grades slipping. He got her to calm down and adjust to the idea saying something about decreasing her debt by over 3/4s. At the statement she rolled her eyes wondering why not just cut her whole debt completely. She asked what they were going to do for the day. He replied that he only wanted to spend the day with his beautiful girlfriend. She was shocked. She asked him why he didn't tell her that he had a girlfriend before. She was crushed. He looked her dead in eye seeing her hurt look in her eyes. "Well we just started dating last night."

Her eyes again widen. Last night? "But we were together all last night?"

"A bit slow Haruhi?" He chuckled. 'Ohh!' she thought. She smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Ootori."

He chuckled at the memory. "Me and MY Haruhi got together that night and that's all I can tell you."

"So Kyo-chan why didn't you tell us?" Hunny pouted.

"Well, Senpai. We thought about it, but we soon realized that the word could get out and the media could easily cause a scandal so we decided to wait. We were finally prepared to handle the media, we were going to tell you soon, but Ranka just passed away last night. I just don't think she is up for all of this. She has been really upset, moody and all together just out of character. It's just hit her so hard. She just can't handle everything so guys just please lay off."

Hunny jumped up from the couch. and tried to run to Kyouya's room "WAHHHH! I'M SOO SORRY HARU-CHAN!" he bumped into Kyouya.

"Sorry, Senpai, she needs to rest."

He wiped his eyes. "But-"

"Miskuni, she will be up for dinner."

"Okay Takashi."

"Alright men. It looks like its time for Operation 'Cheer up Haruhi and get her mind off of her decease father so that she can be happy once more knowing that she has other's to depend on. Or for short operation CUHAGHMOOHDFSTSCBHOMKTSHOTDO !"

The next time on the Ouran high school host club- operation CUHAGHMOOHDFSTSCBHOMKTSHOTDO !

We'll be waiting!


	3. Chapter 3

Tearful days chapt 3

** IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I TRIED! R&R FOR MORE. IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE!RR**

welcome

the ouran high school host club welcomes you to read this fine story. (:

engaging operation -CUHAGHMOOHDFSTSCBHOMKTSHOTDO !

Where am I? all I see is black. Am I dead? wait why would I be dead. that was a stupid question. What am I doing? whats going on?

"Is anyone there?" My voice echoes through the infinite black space around me. "Hello?"

"Haruhi?" I hear a women's voice behind me. I recognize that voice. It couldn't be. I don't want to turn around for the fear of being wrong. I don't flinch. I don't budge.

"Haruhi, aren't you going to acknowledge your mother?" the voice spoke again.

My breath hitched and my eyes grew wide. I turned to see a feminine figure. It was too dark too make out anything but her figure, but I knew she was my mother. "Mom?" tears well up in my eyes.

"yes baby its me." she wiped away the tears in my eyes. "oh my little girl has grown so much. You've turned into such a beautiful young woman."

I pull into her embrace. "mom."

she rubbed my back. "Its okay Haruhi. things will be okay."

I looked up at my mother. "Haruhi, trust me. I know you are scared, but honey, Everything will be fine. You'll see us again someday and we'll come to visit you all the time. We'll watch over you."

"Haruhi," another voice said.

"Daddy?" I faced the other voice as I let go of my mother.

"Yes, honey." I could feel his sad smile appear on his face. I felt like she was 6 again and he was telling me how mom died.

"So I can't see mommy again?" The old memory flashed through my head. Thats when the realization hit me. Mom was dead, and dad was too. And they are leaving for good.

"Don't leave me." I cried, stumbling into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." He said running his fingers through my hair. "Daddy will always look over you. I promise."

He bent down and kissed my forehead.

A bright light shined one side of this dark space.

"Its time." my mother said.

My father looked down at me. "we love you, and we will see you soon."

They both walked away into the light. It swallowed them.

"We love you." they both said before they disappeared.

"Wait! Don't leave! Please."

I felt myself waking up.

"Wait! No Dad! Mom!"

I woke up in a sudden sweat. "Mom, Dad," I whispered. "I love you."

I tried to hold back the tears. 'stop it, Haruhi,' I told myself. 'don't you dare. not again. enough tears for one day.'

I heard muffled voices coming from another part on the house. I sighed. 'I might as well take a shower and change.'

I looked for a something to wear and found a little pink dress. 'my father would love this.' She smiled inwardly.

She hopped in the shower.

*20 minutes later*

"everyone in position?" Tamaki said in a hushed tone.

"Shhhh! I heard her shut the water off!" Hikaru whispered.

"In position men!" Tamaki commanded.

Haruhi walked into the living room. "where is everyone? and why are the lights out?"

She flicked them on. The room was decorated extravagantly, gifts were everywhere, there were various foods and desserts. it left her questioning what all was happening. and if this was a dream.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled jumping up.

She smiled brightly at them. "Awe guys what this for?"

"We just wanted to make you feel better Haru-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Thank you." She said hugging them all.

"come eat some brownies with me Haru-chan!" Honey said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the delicious treats.

She giggled. "Slow down Senpai!"

"wait for us!" the twins said running after them.

"Someone is feeling better." Tamaki said watching Haruhi as she ate with Honey and the twins.

"significantly, I hate to admit it but,this was great Idea, Tamaki." Kyouya said smirking a little.

"Thank you, Mon ami!" Tamaki said. "hey, Kyouya?"

"What is it?" he sighed.

"You love her right?"

"Yes," He said looking at her. She looked over noticing this. She grinned like a fool then turned her attention back to her senpai. "I love her, very much."

"Then promise me something Mon ami."

"What?"

"Don't hurt her. She deserves to be loved. She is precious"

Kyouya simply nodded. He knew of Tamaki's feelings for her, and Hikaru's as well. He knew it hurt them to she her with him. It wasn't that he didn't care. It was that he loved her too much to let her go. too much to let anyone else have her. He knew that they would get over it in time. The thing is, he knew that he never would. She was his one. He loved her more than he thought was possible. He cared about her more than he cared about anything. She was his. He was hers. And thats how it has been. He felt it the day he met her, and she was the only thing he has thought about since.

"Of course. I love her too much to do that."

Tamaki nodded.

"Tamaki."

"Oui?"

"how long have you known?"

"pardon?"

"how long have you know that you loved her?"

"a few months." He said slightly sad. "But don't fret. I'll get over it. in time." He said in a sadly happy tone.

"You are wrong Tamaki."

"again, pardon mon ami?"

"She isn't precious." Kyouya said watching his girlfriend giggle and laugh with the twins. "She is more than that."


	4. Chapter 4

Rain sprayed down from the dark great clouds that were sprawled across the sky. Haruhi looked out of the passenger seat window watching as the rain came in contact with the window and as the drops slowly rolled down. Today of all days. it had been shiny and sunny all week. But isn't that how it always is? 'Perhaps the funeral home only allows there to be funerals on rainy days.' She let out a small sigh.  
"You ready?" Kyouya said. He stood outside of the car holding an umbrella and offering his hand.  
"Yeah. Lets go." She said turning her attention away from the window. She took his hand in hers. He helped her out of the car.  
She gave him a weak half smile."Thanks."  
He smiled. "My pleasure."  
They walked silently into the church. Haruhi took off her coat revealing a yellow and black dress that was very feminine. Her dad brought her that dress in hopes she would wear it out, but this was the first time she wore it. She felt a bit odd being the only one there in such a bright color, though she did feel comforted by that fact. She smiled taking her place in the front row with her friends. She smiled at everyone. She was glad they came to support her. She sighed as the funeral began.  
She watched as people came up and spoke about her late father. Everyone spoke great words about how funny he was and how cheerful. She laughed at the stories she hadn't heard and smiled at the ones she remembered. She gave a fond smiled walking up giving a speech of her own.  
"As many of you know my father was a very flamboyant man to say the very least. He was a great light and he shined brighter than most of us here today.  
My father once told me to never be afraid to open up a new chapter in life. Even if it meant closing the one before. Don't be afraid of what comes next. I guess I never knew what he meant, I mean I was only five or six, but I understand now. He is that chapter I happen to be stuck on at the moment. Though I know it will be alright to read ahead I still find my self going over the same chapter page after page. I guess I want to hang on because this was my favorite chapter so far." Tears began to roll softly down her cheeks as she finished her speech. "Even though I'm afraid of what might happen, and even though I'm afraid of what comes next. I'll take his advice, because if I don't, then how will I be able to move on with my life? How will I ever be able to do the things I dream of? I have to start my next chapter, knowing how much I'll miss the last one.  
He spent most of my life trying to teach me how to get over loss and not dwell on the past as hard as it might be. He was my dad and I'll never forget what a wonderful man he was." She stepped down from the podium and resumed her seat.  
Not long after the funeral ended and people began giving her there regrets and apologies.  
Kyouya stood by her making sure she was okay. To be honest she was more than a bit tired and after everything that happened over the past week she just wanted to lay down and sleep for hours on end. She watched as the last of the people began making their way out the door. She let out a soft sigh. 'Finally.'  
"Haruhi!" A certain made his way to Haruhi and his son.  
She looked up at her boyfriend who just nodded telling her it was okay.  
" . What a nice surprise."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the service, but I trust it was lovely." He said  
Haruhi nodded. "Quite. I'm sure father would have loved it."  
"Haruhi. I came to offer you a solution to your current problem."  
Haruhi raised an eyebrow again looking to her boyfriend, who gave her a look that only told her to listen.  
"You don't have a place to stay on your own seeing as you don't have a legal guardian to look after you and you can necessarily pay bills on your own. I can make you a proposition." He said with a smirk. "You can stay with us, if you marry my son."  
"M-marry? Your...?" She felt faint as she had earlier that week. She caught her breath. Though that didn't really work seeing she started hyperventilating then promptly passed out for the second time that week.  
And of course for the second time that week Kyouya caught her in his arms letting out an audible sigh as he lifted her up off the ground.  
"Why did we have to do that to her now? She was exhausted and no doubt that just added more stress on her."  
"She needs to learn to deal with stress if she is going to be your wife, Kyouya."  
"I know." He sighed.  
"Now come along. We sure don't want to keep your sister waiting. You know how she is."  
"Yes father."  
**FINALLY. now I know this is kind of weird but would anyone like to adopt this story? If so PM me, because if not I know I probably won't be a good author and update on the daily like I know you all would like to see. I'm just saying it took my months to update. I mean unless you guys are okay with that. Are you guys okay with that? Anyway love it? Hate it? Too short? ****_'Is this piece of crap really what I was looking forward to all these months?'_**** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ... Please.**


End file.
